


Attacked & Aftermath

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Injury, Romance, fight sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Part 1 - Attacked | Ultron crashes the Avengers party and you leap into action with the team.Part 2 - Aftermath | With the danger over, Steve finds you attempting to clean the wreckage.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Attacked

Steve noticed the faint glimmer of silver in your hands and knew that you were going to unleash one of your pods at the robot. Ultron whirred slightly as he swayed in place reciting his monologue about how he could change the world.

Quite suddenly, he stopped talking and looked up at the team.

"..."

Several Iron Legion armoured robots broke through the walls and flew straight towards them. Steve kicked the table up for the robots to hit in mid-flight, grabbed you firmly around the waist and pulled you both backwards behind the couch for protection. Fragments of the glass table began to shower from above and a hole was blasted through the fancy sofa.

You freed an arm and threw a pod that blasted overhead and distracted the armour for Steve to make a getaway. You grabbed the nearest drink on the table behind the sofa and threw its contents on a fast-approaching iron legion armour. The robot halted its attack and began to spark as the alcoholic beverage did its work and jammed up its system.

It crumpled to the ground in a heap and began to spasm. You knew that it was only a matter of time before it exploded and turned to help the rest of the team fend off the crazy attack. You only managed a step when a metal hand clasped around your ankle and rooted you in place. Looking down, you saw the robot staring up.

"Oh, come on." You groaned and quickly tried to pry the metal fingers from your skin.

The robots eyes changed from blue to red momentarily and, with its free arm, picked up an empty wine bottle and broke it over your head. Biting back the pain, you saw the robots eyes change back and looked up at where Ultron chuckled in his unfinished body.

"Just trying to help." Ultron said, his voice slurring at the end. You could feel a warm substance trickle down the side of your head and paid no attention to it as you resumed to free yourself from the death-like grip of the robot.

If you had a spoon lying nearby, you could have used it to escape - but no such item was in sight.

Out of options, you opened your mouth to call out for help but before you could get the words out, a vibranium shield landed at your feet, specifically in the metal arm of the robot, cutting you loose.

The robot at began beeping at frightening rate and you felt a body tackle you to the ground just before the mechanical armour exploded in a rage of fire. Coughing, and groaning at the pain in your back, you opened your eyes and stared up at Steve who was shielding you from the debris. He was careful not to put too much of his body weight on top of you as he didn't want to aggravate any injuries.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked you over. Upon the noticing of the blood running down your face, Steve frowned and brushed his thumb lightly over the wound.

"Well, that was dramatic." Ultron critiqued as the last of his drones were destroyed by Thor.

You and Steve looked up from where you were on the ground and remembered that there was still a larger threat to deal with. The blonde-haired soldier stood up first and then helped you to your feet, keeping an arm around your waist.


	2. Aftermath

Sighing, Steve looked around at the mess made in the Tower. His eyes roamed the room until it was fixated on a blue-based glass cup that was shattered on the ground with no liquid. Kicking the fragmented glass beneath the table, Steve noticed you walking over with an ice pack pressed to your forehead and a towel hanging over your shoulder.

"You owe me a drink." Steve teased as you walked by and playfully bumped your hip with his.

"Don't make me say a bad language word." You winked.

As his eyes followed you, a flash of sadness hit him. He thought he was being subtle but you caught a glimpse of his expression when you turned to ask him where the broom was. Steve looked away instantly and occupied himself with kicking more glass under the table.

"Steve, are you okay?" You wondered, knowing that he obviously wasn't.

"I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"That maybe you should stop going out in the field with us."

Well, this wasn’t a surprising comment. You were often on the receiving end of this speech after tense situation. You gestured to the mess and squinted.

"Because of what just happened? Steve, it's not that big of a -"

"I'm not just talking about a few minutes ago. I'm talking about the countless other times I've seen you get hurt out in the field." Steve interrupted with a small frown as the countless memories of your blood staining his uniform haunted him. Every time you stepped out of the Quinn-jet, a large part of Steve wanted you to be away from the war grounds but you refused to stay back while your friends fought.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you out there." He confessed. You put the icepack on the broken table and walked over to him with a warm smile.

"I love how much you care, Steve. But your pretty blue eyes aren't going to sway me from being an Avenger." You told him.

"Then that's an ord-"

Steve sentence was cut short when you moved forward and kissed him. He returned the romantic gesture feeling you smile against his mouth.

"It's only an order, if you finish the sentence, Captain."

"I hate it when you do that." Steve told you, not meaning a single word.

You smirked back, wrapping your arms around his neck before pressing your lips against his and whispering, “No, you don't.”


End file.
